


Moste Potente

by johnstamos



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Affairs, Alumni life, F/M, Flourish and Blotts, Hate Sex, Semi-Public Sex, VH18 (2020-2021) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnstamos/pseuds/johnstamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he thought much about this strange relationship he had with Andie and how it was progressing, Chance might’ve began to feel as though he was treading in dangerous waters, perhaps moving in the wrong direction unintentionally. The fact of the matter was that he didn’t care to think about it, not because he simply chose to ignore it, but because he was giving himself the benefit of the doubt that he was beyond the kind of man he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moste Potente

October 13, 2020

Chance Carter apparated into Diagon Alley at a quarter to six and began walking even before his feet made it firmly onto the cobblestone road. The evening sun had disappeared behind the tall buildings lining the street not too long ago, and while night hadn’t quite fallen yet, the autumn sky was darkening quickly and the temperature was dropping just as fast. Only a few straggling shoppers were scattered around, making their final purchases of the day. 

It wasn’t clear why the man felt as though he needed to hurry. The shop he intended to visit closed at six o’ clock, but in his experience as Chance Carter, time never seemed to matter to anyone who knew what was good for them. Reaching his destination in record time, the man swiftly slipped inside, twitching his wand to silence the annoying little bell that normally jingled as the door opened.

“Welcome to Flourish and Blotts,” came a strained sounding voice from the far back of the store, “We’ll be closing very soon so please try and make your selections quickly.”

“I’m aware of your business hours, thank you,” the man drawled, his voice low, matching the peaceful silence of the empty shop. He noticed the blinds had already been closed in preparation for closing time, but it didn‘t matter to him. “You will stay open for as long as I want you to.”

“Oh, it’s you.” The woman didn’t even try to hide the instant irritation she so obviously felt at Chance’s mere presence, which always seemed to make the man’s recent frequent trips to the bookstore much more fulfilling. “In that case, we’re closing early today so get out.”

Ignoring her, Chance strolled slowly through a few aisles of books as he made his way towards the back of the establishment, flicking his wand here and there to rearrange the shopkeeper’s very carefully organized shelves. It had become his trademark, quite like the smirk that curled the corners of his lips as he did it. He heard a sigh at the end of the aisle and turned to face the noise. There Andie Kennedy stood, hands on her hips, looking exasperated. “What do you want, Chance?” 

“Is that any way to treat a highly valued customer?” Chance tilted his chin very slightly upwards in conceit, eyes glinting amusedly. “And it’s Mr. Carter. Show some respect for your patrons.”

“Highly valued,” Andie repeated with a snort. “If by that you mean ‘self-righteous arse’ then of course it is. And I‘ll call you whatever I want while you insist on wasting my time.”

“Clever,“ the man replied dully. “I don’t know why you’re a shopkeeper, your talents clearly lie in comedic entertainment.” He ran a finger over the spine of an old leather-bound book, taking his sweet time getting to the point. Feeling her eyes boring into him, sensing her mood growing more impatient by the second, he took a few seconds longer before finally speaking. “I know you’re anxious to get home to your little cat friends, but I’m in need of another book.”

“Oh, really? Is that why you’re in a bookstore? I never would’ve guessed,” the blonde quipped as she turned on her heel and began to walk towards the counter, obviously expecting him to follow. Chance paused briefly, narrowing his eyes at her retreating figure and shaking his head at her very obvious hair flip. Pathetic. He began to follow (on his own volition, mind you), approaching the counter as slowly as even he could tolerate. Andie sighed.

“So what is it this time? Some forbidden tome lost deep in the jungles of South America?” It was true that Chance’s book requests were often rather outlandish. The first request he gave her was a banned series for his daughter, which had landed the two of them in Spain because he simply couldn’t stand to wait for Andie to hunt it down on her own. That had been months ago, and since then he’d learned that such books could turn a rather hefty profit if you played your cards right, so he began to pay a visit to the bookstore on a regular basis, seeking out rare or unusual books. Andie had become something like a dealer to Chance and he was fairly certain she had no idea how much extra money he‘d acquired thanks to her. Otherwise she’d probably want a cut, the beggar.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Another trip across the world, just the two of us, at no cost to you.“ Of course Andie would love it. Anyone would. Chance knew he had a lot to offer, which is why he always got what he wanted, especially from her. And though he hadn’t known her for long, he could easily assume she knew that, and it was part of the reason why he annoyed her so much.

“No, actually you have this one in stock,” he explained. “Or you should, if you’re any good at what you do.” His tone suggested she wasn’t despite the fact that on more than one occasion the blonde had proved that she wasn‘t bad at her job. “Moste Potente Potions.”

“I don’t think I’ve stocked that in a while…” Her comment was met with an arch of Chance’s eyebrow, a silent indication that he was now certain he was correct in assuming she was a failure. Andie seemed so deep in thought already that he wasn‘t sure his look even registered in her mind at first, but once her hazel eyes snapped to his, he was positive it had. “There’s at least one copy here somewhere,” she told him indignantly. Chance simply shrugged doubtfully in response, leaning forward on the counter, resting on his elbows and waiting for her to prove it.

The man watched as Andie began to mutter to herself and rummage through the nearest boxes of books, as she often did when her task had been set. She was always so focused on finding what he’d asked for no matter how ridiculously difficult it would be. Chance knew it wasn’t for his benefit, that it was merely for her own self-satisfaction, but he couldn’t help but find it to be an incredibly attractive trait in her. In anyone, really, but especially in her, just in the way she transformed. There had been many times he’d found himself wrapped up in her face as she searched for what he wanted; the determined gleam in her eyes as she searched every possible spot, the way she absently chewed her bottom lip, the way her hair fell in her face as she looked over every book‘s cover, the way her fingers moved so delicately over the smooth surface of each. It was surprisingly hard to look away, but he did. He wasn’t about to let her accuse him of leering, after all.

In the four months they’d known each other, Chance and Andie had spent the majority of their encounters, however brief or lengthy they were, making snide remarks and generally irritating the piss out of one another. It was good entertainment for Chance after a long day, allowing him to vent his frustrations on this woman who would gladly take him on, but it was slightly bad for business on Andie’s end. There had been a few times when customers would overhear their conversations and leave the bookstore for fear that an all-out duel was about to erupt between them. 

Somewhere along the line, however, the relationship between the two had blossomed into an unexpected amiability, a pleasant tolerance that neither would acknowledge but both felt. Chance still didn’t know much about the blonde besides her name, her job, her general age, and the fact that she was destined to have a house full of cats, and she knew even less about him, but the silences between them had become increasingly comfortable. Their insults had grown less abrasive and a little more playful, and the man was even beginning to find himself craving the woman’s company at times, looking forward to their next heated discussion. 

If he thought much about this strange relationship he had with Andie and how it was progressing, Chance might’ve began to feel as though he was treading in dangerous waters, perhaps moving in the wrong direction unintentionally. The fact of the matter was that he didn’t care to think about it, not because he simply chose to ignore it, but because he was giving himself the benefit of the doubt that he was beyond the kind of man he once was. His days of being unfaithful to women were long behind him. The man still had his share of fantasies on occasion if he allowed his mind to wander, but he never acted on them, at least not with another person. He’d been married to Bahh for nearly seven years, had many temptations thrown in his path, even Sierra before she‘d been snatched up by Casseus, and still he hadn’t wavered in his commitment to his wife. Having a female acquaintance who he happened to enjoy insulting was nothing more than that. 

“No luck,” said Andie after a while, pulling Chance from his idle thoughts, albeit rather slowly. He hadn‘t realized it, but he’d been staring down at the band of gold on his ring finger, absently twisting it around with his fingers. As he looked up at the blonde he realized she’d just noticed as well, her eyes lingering on his hand briefly before she pushed a bit of hair from her face and went back to looking annoyed. “I’ll keep looking tomorrow. I know it’s here, but I really need to get home, Chance.”

For once, Chance didn’t persist. Perhaps it was because he didn’t need the book desperately, or maybe he felt the sudden need to get home as well, but he nodded and straightened up, preparing to leave. “Yes, your cats are missing you, I imagine,” he mentioned with another smirk. Andie rolled her eyes and came around the counter as Chance started towards the door. She was only a few steps behind him, sorting through her ring of keys for the one to the door. He’d been there a few times around closing time and knew she would stay, locking the door behind him while she did whatever it was she did there late at night. She wasn’t in a rush to get home and he knew it, but he wasn’t going to argue now. 

Somehow the blonde managed to get to the door before him, sliding the key into the lock before she opened it so that she could lock it once he left. He got to the door as Andie began to open it, but paused in front of it just before she had a chance to get it opened all the way. 

“I’ll return tomorrow, then,” he told her. He knew it was rather pointless to say. Andie was aware of how relentless he was, but for some reason the man felt the need to say it anyway.

“If you must,” she replied with a sigh, looking up at him with her eyebrows raised pointedly, as if to ask why he wasn‘t leaving yet. Suddenly he was very much aware of how close they were. They stood within several inches of each other, close enough that Chance could smell coconut, perhaps from her body wash or shampoo. He knew he should move out of the way, leave the bookstore and get home to his wife and children as soon as possible, but something in him wanted to stall her even more now, to push her to the breaking point, to get her riled up because he hadn’t quite gotten his fill of her tonight. He’d let her off easy, for whatever reason, and that just didn’t seem acceptable.

“Don’t pretend you’re not looking forward to it,” he told her, his voice deepening, becoming more private given their close proximity. If he knew himself well enough, the man would’ve taken that as a warning that leaving was a priority at that moment, but at that same moment all he could think about was how close Andie stood, the warmth radiating off of her, how good she seemed to smell despite working around old books all day. She glanced over his features with disdain and perhaps a hint of confusion, but the second their eyes met, before he had time to stop himself or even intend to, Chance moved in, wasting no time in tiling her chin upwards and closing the distance between them.

He held back at first as he attempted to fight himself inwardly, but the battle was lost almost immediately as the act of kissing Andie rapidly clouded his mind. Chance pressed his lips against hers passionately, but not with the unrelenting hunger that had begun growing rapidly inside him as soon as his lips touched hers. Andie had become rigid, not responding at all. For a second it seemed as if she were about to fight him off, but it wasn’t long after that when she seemed to give in, melting into him, parting her lips and welcoming his kiss as eagerly as he knew she would. Andie’s hand, still gripping the doorknob, dropped, moving instantly to Chance’s chest as he pushed her backwards, using her body to shut the door while he deepened the kiss.

He wouldn’t stop now. It was too late. For weeks, the man had caught himself envisioning this very scene, wondering how it would feel, how she would react, thinking about all the things he would do to her. It had only been a fantasy, a brief thought, but Chance wasn’t thinking anymore. He was acting, leaving the thinking for afterwards, if there was time. If he even cared. His fingers twisted in her silky blonde hair as he swept his tongue in her mouth. She welcomed it easily, pulling back ever so slightly and briefly sucking on it, sending an unexpected jolt straight through his body. He broke the kiss in an attempt to catch his breath, meeting her gaze, seeing the intensity of his own desire reflected in her eyes.

Andie pulled him back to her savagely, kissing him with even more enthusiasm than before. He felt her hand move from his chest, reaching down and turning the key to lock the door. Her hands then slid to the buttons of his shirt, unbuttoning quickly, tugging the fabric from his pants and pushing it off of him as if it were on fire. As his shirt fell to the floor, Chance began unbuttoning Andie’s blouse, never breaking the kiss while her fingernails glided over his bare skin.

As Andie’s top slipped to the floor with his own, Chance reached behind her, unsnapping her bra with a flick of his fingers and pulling the straps forward until the bra fell to the floor as well. He broke the kiss again, only to get a good look at the beautiful breasts of the woman he’d been picturing naked since their first meeting in the grocery store those months ago. His lips returned to her again, only this time on her neck as he cupped a hand over her breast, sliding his fingers down and pressing an already erect nipple between them. He could hear her breathing heavily in his ear, sending chills down his spine as he flicked his tongue out and tasted the smooth skin around her collarbone. 

Her body was suddenly covered in goosebumps and he smirked, bending down and taking a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over it and pulling his mouth from it slowly. Her hands squeezed and scratched at his shoulders as she moaned out for the first time. That was the sound Chance had been waiting for, and Andie did not disappoint in her delivery. She would probably be begging for it if he let this go on much longer, and that was precisely what he wanted. He straightened up and moved even closer to Andie, pressing her tightly against the door. Placing one hand on the door for leverage, he leaned in close to her ear and spoke.

“You’re soaking wet for me, aren’t you?” he whispered, sliding his free hand over her breast and ever so slowly down the rest of her exposed torso. He then turned it, fingers facing down, and ran it over her skirt, slipping in between her thighs without moving the fabric. He began to rub her through her clothing, watching as her head tilted back against the door and her eyes closed. Just as her hips began to move along with him and she let out another moan, Chance stopped. He waited for her to open her eyes to see what the problem was and, smirking, pushed her skirt up and out of the way, moving her panties to the side so he could finally feel her. 

It was now his turn to moan, unable to hold back his groan of approval as he felt how wet she truly was. She was slick and hot and it took all of his willpower not to bend her over then and there and slam himself into her like he‘d always wanted. All in good time, he told himself. He was going to blow the fuck out of this woman’s mind first. She hitched her leg up to give him better access, placing her hands on his shoulders for stability, causing him to breathe out, “Good girl.” 

He moved deep within the folds of her skin, brushing his finger over her most sensitive spot and circling it around, causing Andie to bite through another moan. Chance kept his mouth busy by nipping at her neck, sliding his teeth over her skin and twirling his tongue around her earlobe. His fingers traveled away from her clit to her entrance, pushing into her with fervor. He moaned again at the feel of her insides and she gasped while he skillfully worked her. His thumb made its way back up to her little mound and he began to fuck her and rub her with his hand in an unbeatable rhythm. 

This wasn’t a man who was unhappy in his marriage, looking for a woman to fill a void his wife simply couldn’t. He wasn’t going to compare the two of them, wasn’t going to go home and suggest Bahh let him finger fuck her against the door of their library. No, Chance wasn’t looking for a stand-in. At this moment, he just wanted Andie, plain and simple. He obviously hadn’t planned this, honestly hadn’t wanted it to come to this, but now that she was right in front of him enjoying being fucked by his fingers, he knew this had to happen. He wanted the challenge of figuring her out, it didn’t matter when or why or under what circumstances. He wanted to explore her body, every inch of it, to discover what she wanted and how she wanted it and to deliver it tenfold. He wanted to figure out what would make her moan his name, what would make her scream it, what would make her never forget it. 

“Chance,” Andie breathed in his ear, her voice hitching in her throat. “I’m about to…” But she didn’t get a chance to finish before her nails dug deeply into his back and she moaned loudly as a rush of fluid covered Chance’s fingers. He didn’t stop there, though, not giving her a chance to recover before moving his fingers more purposefully in order to send her over the edge again right away. It wasn’t long at all before she cried out even louder, her legs shaking as her entire body tensed and she gripped Chance with an intoxicatingly painful force. 

She licked her lips, blinking a few times, her head leaning back again while she regained her composure. Her eyes were glazed over and her cheeks were flushed. It went without saying that Chance had done a damn good job, but he was nowhere near finished with her. If he was going to do this, he was doing it right. 

Seeing a display table stacked with the newest best-sellers nearby, Chance guided Andie to it, shoving the books to the floor with just a small whimper of protest from the blonde. It didn’t take much prodding to get her up on the table and soon their lips were crashing against each other once again, their hands were everywhere they could possibly be, and it was clear that Andie wasn‘t done with Chance either. Her hand found its way to his crotch and she began to move in smooth, long strokes over the fabric, but the man had had enough teasing by now. 

He began to undo his belt but Andie pushed his hands out of the way with a renewed ferocity. She tore his belt from his pants and unzipped them as if her life depended on it, pulling them, along with his boxers, down so that they landed at Chance‘s ankles. The sharp intake of breath that followed came from Andie, who obviously hadn‘t expected to see what was now fully exposed in front of her. She ran her hand over it as delicately as she looked through books, as if she were admiring it, but the man moved her hand away, leaning forward to kiss her and pushing her back to lie on the table. 

Andie’s panties were removed in a heartbeat and her skirt was hiked up again, exposing a perfect, smooth pussy that Chance couldn‘t help but feel with his hand once again. He positioned himself at her entrance and lingered there momentarily, causing Andie to glare in frustration, something he’d grown accustomed to, but not in this particular position. It was what set him off, and Chance finally pushed himself inside her, causing both of them to moan in pure ecstasy, as if they‘d both been waiting for this moment for years.

He’d only been able to guess at how Andie would feel, but the sensation of her body against his was like nothing he could’ve imagined, nothing he could‘ve created for himself when he‘d thought about her in his office those few nights. With every stroke, he resisted the urge to speed up, trying with all his might to control himself enough to prolong every moment and enjoy every last incredible second of this feeling. He’d thought about this too often lately to have it be finished soon. Andie seemed to have the same idea, grinding with him slowly, carefully, making low, pleasure-filled sounds that gave Chance a rush of satisfaction, making it that much more difficult to restrain himself. 

He gripped her hips, probably tighter than he should’ve, as he continued his very uncharacteristically gentle movement, each long stroke becoming harder and harder to endure without bursting. He hadn’t felt this close to the edge so soon in a very long time. Chance moaned as he looked down at Andie, watching as she closed her eyes in pure bliss, her arms moving upwards and grabbing the edge of the table behind her. She worked her hips easily against him, finally opening her eyes and looking up at him as he gave a more powerful thrust. Their eyes locked in an intense stare and it was finally all too much for him to handle.

Pulling out quickly, Chance grabbed Andie’s hand and pulled her up, turning her around just as swiftly and bending her over. She rested her hands on the table as one of his hands slid to her shoulder while the other grabbed her hip . He wasted no time shoving himself inside her, pounding her from behind and groaning louder with every plunge. The hand on her shoulder moved up to Andie’s hair and he twisted it around his arm, gripping it tightly at the nape as she cried out. He sped up more, fucked her as hard as he possibly could, making up for every night she hadn’t been on his cock. 

Her body tensed up, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. Her screams along with his groans were loud enough to attract unwanted attention now, but neither seemed to care. Chance felt her begin to shake as she came hard around him, her muscles clenching and sending him straight into a quaking orgasm as well. He continued to slam into her as he came, gasping, making sure to stake his new claim on her completely. 

He pulled out slowly, steadying Andie as she stood shakily, and began to get dressed again, watching the blonde smooth down her skirt. She covered her chest, looking around for her bra. It was closer to Chance, so he picked it up and tossed it to her. Neither made eye contact, but it didn’t seem awkward, at least not to him. Once he was dressed, the man unlocked the door as there was nothing, he felt, left to say tonight. He began to turn the doorknob, but stopped as Andie spoke.

“The book. It’s for your wife, isn’t it?” she asked, her tone casual, as if absolutely nothing had just happened here. Chance turned to look at her, their eyes finally meeting once again. “Yes, it’s for Bahh,” he replied.

“Come back at noon tomorrow, I’ll have it ready,” she told him. He nodded, opened the door, and left Flourish and Blotts, his heart still pounding.


End file.
